Talk:Soldiers
__TOC__ = Discuss! = Unlocking Seraphim Angel This seems to be unlocked by some combination of minimum level and perhaps unlocking/defeating Skaar. I'm below level 150 (146), unlocked Skaar but did not complete Underworld (4 of 5 main quests) and have only slain Skaar once, but have Seraphim Angel unlocked. Someone reported having slain Skaar at least 5 times at level 113, but Seraphim Angel was not unlocked. Any other input? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:58 PM PST 21 May 2010 * The requirement seems to be level 120. I have a friend who is level 26, has unlocked Phoenix but the game (or general Sophia) still says "Unlock more items at Level 120". As I know there are no buyable soldiers after Phoenix except Battle Rank soldiers and Epic soldier. So I guess what is unlocked at level 120 must be Seraphim Angel. --Hanzou-sama 16:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Currently the criteria is listed as this: :::Having an epic general such as Mephistopheles, Sylvanas, Stone Guardian, Orc King, Malekus, Ambrosia, Lotus Ravenmoore, Skaar Deathrune, Azriel, Azeron, Aurora, Kull, or Keira, unlocks these soldiers. ::However, I know this is not true or only partially true, because I have unlocked and I don't have an epic general yet, unless they include either Monthly Special generals (I have Dexter) or Leon Ironhart. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:16 PM PST 29 May 2010 New Units (Hydra) From the Hydra there seems to be new units dropped. A user Tracy has posted: :You have been awarded with: Valerian Guard! 7 defense: 9 :You have been awarded with: Valerian Guard! 7 defense: 9 :You have been awarded with: Dwarven Battlemaster! 9 defense: 7 :You have been awarded with: Arcanist! 23 defense: 20 :You have been awarded with: Hydra: Atlas! 23 defense: 28 Hydra: Atlas may be not a unit though. --CORaven 14:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : :source: http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showthread.php?t=6106 :--CORaven 16:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that Atlas is a unit. And I'm willing to bet money that the cost and upkeep for all these things are 0 and 0, but I can't confirm it for the arcanist and the hellkite minion... or cronus Vincent The Frugal 02:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : Can now confirm for arcanist and hellkite minion. Vincent The Frugal 04:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * I'm fairly certain I've gotten at least one Hellkite Minion from fighting Mephistolphes. Next time I fight him I'll try to check this again, but that may be a while, I think someone else should check elsewhere for confirmation that it is no longer a Hyda-exclusive item. Spartan Warrior Spartan Warrior is also dropped from Battle with Dark Legion, not just Sea Serpent. I don't know whether it's from the start or they changed it, but my 2 most recent Battles with Dark Legion both drop Spartan Warrior (check out the loot page). Hanzou-sama 16:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Platinum Soldier I dont think the Platinum Soldier requires 1 trillion gold to unlock it. I have a level 80 acct and my gold total isn't anywhere near that. However, I have the Soldier available in Town well before the Seraphim. *Hmm, I missed that changed. Thanks for the heads up. Unlocking based on money count is absurd imo. Since you said you can see it at level 80, we'll use that as the baseline requirement. Barry-N 17:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not entirely sure what really unlocks this guy. My second account did see it at level 80. However, my main account's level was already over 160-ish when it saw the soldier released. Was the soldier a new one that came with the Ivory City quests? If so, then that would explain my main account saw it so late. Then, like you said, level 80 is probably the safe bet. Anonymous 12:17, September 20, 2010 *I still have no idea what triggers this unit to show, I have to secondary accounts at level 40 and 41, and it's already show me the platinum soldier, on them, as buy able,I don't have enough cash to try buyin' it yet, but I also got a 60 level account, and I actually buy it on this one. All my accounts have max out on lands types and lands quantity, so it may be trigger that way, but it's just an idea I got. *You need a certain Battle Rank to unlock it, don't remember which one *Just started a new account and it already has Platinum Soldier unlocked. I'm only Rank 2 so that may not have anything to do with it. As for lands, I have very few so the soldier is far from affordable for me. Anonymous 17:00, December 13, 2011